


Vom Mitleid für Monster

by SeKaYa



Series: Vertretungslehrer [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Gen, Humor, School, Substitute Teacher, Teaching at its finest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Eine Krankheit geht um, die scheinbar alle Lehrer fällt wie Bäume – nur einer bleibt davon verschont. Kein Wunder also, dass diese Gesundheit auch weiterhin mit Vertretungsstunden bestraft wird.





	

**_~ Mein Königreich für eine Krankheit ~_**  


* * *

 

Severus wusste bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er an diesem Morgen die Große Halle betrat um zu frühstücken. Vielleicht lag es an den Blicken, die ihm zugeworfen wurde – eine Mischung aus hämischer Freude und Mitleid – vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Dumbledore seinem Blick auswich. Vielleicht war es aber auch das Fehlen von Hagrid, was ihm jedoch erst später auffiel. Das Offensichtliche war manchmal recht schwer zu erkennen – Hagrid war an sich eine Konstante, auf ihn traf das Gegenteil des Spruchs _Kein Mann ist eine Insel_ zu.

 

Seine dunkle Vorahnung bestätigte sich, und das, obwohl er mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt hatte, dass er kein Wahrsager war: Dumbledore sprach ihn an, nachdem er gehen wollte um noch das eine oder andere für seinen späteren Unterricht vorzubereiten.

 

Vermutlich hatte er ihm nicht das Frühstück verderben wollen. So jedoch brachte Dumbledore ihn nur dazu, hilflos da zu sitzen, sich die Hiobsbotschaft anzuhören und zu versuchen, sein Frühstück daran zu hindern, den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen.

 

"Wie bitte?", krächzte er schließlich. "Jetzt soll ich _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ geben?"

 

Er glaubte langsam wirklich, dass der Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verflucht war. Bevor er die Stelle gehabt hatte, hatte er nie so viel Vertretungsunterricht geben müssen. Warum hatte ihn keiner gewarnt? Nun gut, die Leute, die ihn hätten warnen können, waren entweder tot, seelenlos, hatten ihr Gedächtnis verloren oder waren Kröten. Dass Lupin nichts gesagt hatte... der hatte selbst oft genug eine Vertretung gebraucht.

 

"Aber, Severus, Sie –"

 

"– sind der einzige, der zu der Zeit _keinen_ Unterricht geben muss, also können Sie die Vertretung übernehmen", grollte Severus. "War es nicht das, was Sie sagen wollten, Direktor?"

 

Dumbledore blinzelte. "Nun, in etwa..."

 

"Warum immer _ich_?", fragte Severus. "So viel Freizeit _habe_ ich gar nicht, dass ich ständig Vertretung geben könnte!"

 

Natürlich trafen seine Worte auf taube Ohren, denn das hätte bedeutet, dass Dumbledore auf ein ernst zu nehmendes Gegenargument zu seinen Plänen hätte reagieren sollen. Dumbledore reichte ihm nur den Lehrplan für den Tag. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wenigstens bekam er dieses Mal einige Informationen dazu, _was_ er unterrichten sollte, aber das machte ihn trotzdem nicht glücklich.

 

"Monsterbuch der Monster?", fragte er.

 

"Das Schulbuch, das die Schüler haben", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Hagrid hat noch ein Exemplar, das Sie benutzen können."

 

Severus zweifelte daran, dass er das wollen würde. Der Titel des Buchs war abschreckend genug, und er _hatte_ Erfahrung mit den gruseligsten Büchern, die man finden konnte. Sowohl die, die sie in der Verbotenen Abteilung aufbewahrten, als auch die anderen Sorten von Büchern. Und er war sich sicher, dass, wenn man ein Buch als _Monsterbuch_ bezeichnete, dann war es sicherlich nicht aus Jux und Tollerei.

 

"Und natürlich habe ich keine Vorbereitungszeit, was?", brummte Severus missmutig, wissend, dass jede Bemerkung überflüssig war – die Würfel waren gefallen.

 

"Sie haben die beiden Stunden direkt nach dem Frühstück Unterricht", sagte Dumbledore mit scheinbarem Bedauern.

 

Severus nahm es ihm jedoch nicht einmal scheinbar ab. Er schnaubte. Er starrte finster auf seinen Teller. Natürlich, er hatte sein Frühstück bereits beendet, aber sein Appetit hatte sich so weit verabschiedet, dass er negativ wurde. Severus beschloss, sein Essensabonnement zu kündigen, sofern er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Dumbledore fern genug war oder sich ein anderes Opfer gesucht hatte.

 

"Direktor", sagte er mit finsterster Höflichkeit und nickte ihm zu. "Ich werde mich dann wohl mal so langsam um _meinen_ Unterricht kümmern, der ja in" – Severus riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr – "ah, in zehn Minuten anfängt!"

 

Er warf Dumbledore einen mörderischen Blick zu, dann rauschte er aus der Großen Halle. Dieses Mal zog er weniger Blicke auf sich als das letzte Mal – aber dafür war seine Laune noch tiefer gefallen.

 

* * *

 

Severus betrachtete das Unterrichtsmaterial. Er schichtete es auf einer von Hagrids Kisten, die zum Glück leer war, auf. Er umkreiste es mehrfach, um es sich anzusehen. Dann überlegte er, ob er es anzünden sollte.

 

Die Kursliste beinhaltete _schon wieder_ Gryffindors, besonders die Spezialfälle, die er nicht leiden konnte. Hinzu kam eine Gruppe von Slytherins, die unter geistiger Umnachtung leiden mussten. Oder die unter Zwang standen – Severus würde sich nach dieser doppelten Hölle darum kümmern, dass die entsprechenden Opfer erlöst wurden.

 

Mehr Sorgen als die Kursliste machte ihm jedoch das Schulbuch – und die Notiz, was er in dieser Stunde behandeln sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Er selbst war, so sehr er es hasste, es zuzugeben, nicht unbedingt eine Niete in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, aber er war auch kein Genie darin, und er teilte ganz sicher nicht Hagrids Zuneigung zu den Viechern. Für ihn waren sie in erster Linie eine Ansammlung von frisch-vitalen Tränkezutaten - und nur in zweiter Linie lebende Wesen. Er könnte vermutlich besser zeigen, wie man ein magisches Geschöpf _sezierte_ , statt wie man es _pflegte_.

 

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Musste er eigentlich _praktischen_ Unterricht geben oder reichte absolute Theorie? Theorie könnte er aus einem Buch – nur nicht dem Monsterbuch der Monster – lehren.

 

Er drehte sich zu seinen Unterrichtsmaterialien um und stellte fest, dass das Schulbuch die Notizen aufgefressen hatte.

 

"Wundervoll", murmelte er. "Das Buch ist in jeder Hinsicht Unterrichtsmaterial..."

 

Ob man es auch als Zaubertrankzutat verwenden konnte? Wenn er seine Schutzhandschuhe mitgenommen hätte – leider hatte er dazu zu wenig Zeit gehabt – dann würde er es jetzt versuchen zu sezieren. Vielleicht kam er dann ja der Sache auf den Grund. Hatten Bücher Verdauungstrakte?

 

"Oh nein..."

 

Severus musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass seine Opfer, Verzeihung, _Schüler_ eingetroffen waren. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er ein Bild des Elends, und er war sich nicht sicher, wessen Elend: Weasley, Potter und Granger – das Elend in ihren Gesichtern war in exakt der Reihenfolge absteigend vor ihm aufmarschiert.

 

"Was war das, Weasley?", fragte Severus.

 

Weasley wurde blass. "N-nichts, Professor!"

 

"Tatsächlich." Severus musterte ihn, aber sein Elend war nicht halbwegs so amüsant, wie er es gerne hätte – es lenkte ihn kaum von seinem eigenen Vertretungselend ab.

 

"Hey, wenn Professor Snape unterrichtet, vielleicht _lernen_ wir ja mal was!"

 

Auftritt der Slytherins. Die Slytherins waren eindeutig viel erfreuter als die Gryffindors. Nur Severus war nicht einmal halbwegs erfreut. War es denn nicht genug, dass man ihm den ganz normalen Unterrichtswahnsinn aufhalste? Wer hatte sich eigentlich diese ganze Vertreterei ausgedacht?

 

Er ignorierte die Slytherins und insbesondere Draco, und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Unwissenheit gehörte normalerweise nicht in sein Standardrepertoire.

 

"Vielleicht ist es einigen von Ihnen bereits aufgefallen", sagte er missmutig - Freilichtunterricht! Wenn er ein Vampir wäre, wäre er bestimmt drum herumgekommen. "Hagrid ist verhindert – andere nennen es krank – und ich habe die _Ehre_ den Vertretungsunterricht zu geben." Er verschränkte die Arme, während er die glücklicherweise leisen Reaktionen der Schüler beobachtete. "Möchte einer von Ihnen mir mitteilen, was für den heutigen Unterricht geplant war?"

 

Granger hob, wie immer, die Hand, und da Severus wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, nahm er sie an. "Professor, hat Ihnen Ha- err, Professor Hagrid nicht gesagt –?"

 

"Ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen und habe nicht vor, das in nächster Zeit zu tun", bemerkte Severus kühl. "Vor allem deshalb, weil Madam Pomfrey ihn unter Quarantäne gestellt hat. Er _hat_ mir Unterlagen hinterlassen, die jedoch ... den Umständen ... zum Opfer gefallen sind."

 

Die Schüler sahen ihn verständnislos an. Severus hob milde eine Augenbraue. "Dem Lehrbuch", erklärte er.

 

Mit einem Mal zeigte sich das Licht der Erkenntnis auf den Gesichtern der versammelten Opferschaft. Offenbar war Severus nicht der einzige, der _nicht_ begeistert von dem Lesestoff war. Vermutlich hatte nicht einmal Granger das Buch gelesen – von vollständig ganz zu schweigen. Während die Schüler sich schmerzhafter Erinnerungen hingaben, beobachtete Severus das Objekt seiner neusten Misere wachsam. Das Buch knurrte.

 

Vielleicht sollte er Buchpflege unterrichten? Mit Büchern kannte er sich aus, auch mit gewalttätigen, auch wenn das Monsterbuch ein Unikat war.

 

"Uhm, Professor?", wagte Granger seine Gedanken zu unterbrechen.

 

"Was jetzt?", fragte er gereizt. Er war sich sicher, dass das Buch ihn hungrig ansah, auch wenn es keine Augen hatte.

 

Granger zögerte, aber das mochte daran liegen, dass Severus sie nicht einmal mit einem herablassenden Blick betrachtete. "Welches Thema behandeln wir heute?"

 

Severus beschloss, die Frage zu ignorieren, da er keine Antwort darauf hatte. Die Schüler hatten keine Bücher mit, worüber er einerseits froh war, weil er nicht glaubte, dass er eine Horde dieser Monsterbücher überleben würde, andererseits konnte er sich auch nicht damit retten, sie irgendetwas lesen zu lassen (nach dem obligatorischen Kampf, natürlich). So jedoch... er hatte keine Anschauungsobjekte, keine Ideen und auch keine Beschäftigungstherapien.

 

Was tun?, sprach Zeus. Und Severus tat es ihm nach, wenn auch im Stillen.

 

"Es scheint, als hätten Sie keinen blassen Schimmer davon, was das nächste Unterrichtsthema für Sie ist", bemerkte er.

 

Potter schnaubte. "Sie sind der Lehrer, warum sagen Sie es uns nicht? Immerhin, _Sie_ haben den Zettel verschlampt –"

 

"Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", unterbrach Severus ihn. "Und wenn du so weitermachst, Potter, dann sind es weitere zehn fürs böse Anfunkeln des Lehrkörpers!"

 

Potter öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren oder sonst etwas, aber Granger hielt ihn gewaltsam davon ab. Das Hirn von Gryffindor hatte zugeschlagen – aber bei der Konstellation war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es erneut zu Zwischenrufen kam. Ein Hirn für zwei Münder war einfach zu wenig, insbesondere, wenn das Hirn dazu neigte, selbst dazwischen zu rufen, und sei es auch ein wenig qualifizierter.

 

"Weißt du, Potter, du bringst mich tatsächlich auf eine Idee für ein Unterrichtsthema – vielleicht profitierst du sogar davon. Es geht nämlich um Verantwortungsbewusstsein und darum, nachzudenken, bevor man handelt." Severus lächelte bösartig. "Auch wenn ich aufgrund deiner Herkunft daran zweifeln muss, dass du zu diesen Dingen fähig bist. Ich bin gewillt, mich in dieser Hinsicht einer utopischen Hoffnung hinzugeben. Wie sagt man so schön? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."

 

Die Slytherins grinsten, und Severus war sich sicher, dass Draco etwas gesagt hatte. Nun, vermutlich entsprachen diese Kommentare durchaus Severus' Ansicht über die Gryffindors im allgemeinen und Potter im speziellen – hoffnungslose Fälle. Da war die Hoffnung nicht nur tot, sondern hatte ihre Koffer gepackt, war ins Verschwindekabinett gestiegen und hatte sich aufs Nimmerwiedersehen ins Nirvana verabschiedet. Severus war manchmal gewillt, es ihr nach zu tun, aber es widerstrebte ihm, davonzulaufen. Sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu – taktischer Rückzug war natürlich etwas anderes.

 

"Wir befassen uns also mit Mogwais", sagte Severus an die Klasse gewandt.

 

"Mogwais, Sir?", fragte Granger verwirrt. "Was sind Mogwais? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon einmal was von ihnen gehört habe..."

 

"Da bin ich mir sicher", meinte Severus süffisant. "Selbst jemand wie du, Granger, wird nichts über sie finden, nicht in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts – nicht, ohne den Zorn des Schulleiters auf sich zu ziehen, und des gesamten Lehrerkollegiums."

 

Die Schüler sahen sich an, und Severus konnte sehen, wie es in ihren kleinen Köpfen arbeitete. Unmengen von Rädchen drehten sich, zerbrachen und stürzten die gesamte Maschinerie ins Chaos, während sie versuchten, herauszufinden, wovon Severus sprechen könnte. Etwas, was man nicht in der Bibliothek fand – das musste ein Tiefschlag für Granger sein, und dass Granger etwas nicht wusste, musste die Schüler vom Glauben abfallen lassen. Und dass es etwas gab, was Dumbledore wütend machen könnte – auf einen _Gryffindor_! – war eine Sensation für sich.

 

"Nun, die Herrschaften, das wird eine Theoriestunde", bemerkte Severus, "und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass die Botschaft die Leere in euren Köpfen füllt – ich werde sie nämlich nicht wiederholen, und jeder, der mit diesen Dingen herumexperimentiert, wird sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, und seine Eltern werden sich dasselbe wünschen."

 

Die Schüler waren still. Selbst die Slytherins, wobei Severus vermutete, dass sie nicht besonders von den Konsequenzen beeindruckt waren. Sie suchten vielmehr nach Möglichkeiten, diese zu umgehen oder noch besser, den Schwarzen Peter den Gryffindors unterzujubeln. Aber in dieser Sache würde Severus sogar mit seinem eigenen Haus Härte zeigen. Falls er sie erwischte, hieß das, und es nicht den Gryffindors unterschieben konnte. Man hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

 

Granger meldete sich. "Professor, warum sind die Informationen über, eh, Mogwais nicht in der Bibliothek zu finden?"

 

"Weil sie klassifiziert sind, Granger. Höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe." Severus rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

 

"Aber wenn sie klassifiziert sind, woher haben Sie sie dann? Und dürfen Sie sie uns überhaupt mitteilen? Wäre es dann nicht sinnlos sie zu klassifizieren und unzugänglich zu machen?"

 

"Granger", sagte Severus langsam und gefährlich leise, "ich war der Ansicht, dass ich hier den Unterricht leite. Das bedeutet, dass _ich_ rede – und _ihr_ hört zu. Und danach dürft ihr Fragen stellen. Vielleicht. Und auch nur intelligente. Ist das deutlich genug, Granger?"

 

Granger wich zurück und wurde rot. Das rief natürlich wieder die Retter des Rechts auf den Plan, alias Potter und Weasley, die ihrer zurechtgestutzten Komparsin zu Hilfe eilten. Und dafür zwanzig Punkte verloren und dadurch Severus' Laune etwas besserten. Das war natürlich nur relativ zu betrachten – er hatte noch immer schlechte Laune.

 

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überlegte, wie er am besten fortfuhr. Grangers Fragen waren nervig, aber natürlich nicht vollkommen dämlich. Es ergab nicht viel Sinn, die Informationen erst zu klassifizieren und für unbefugte Hände außer Reichweite aufzubewahren, aber wer erwartete von der Bürokratie schon Sinn? Abgesehen davon waren es weniger die Informationen über das Subjekt, die klassifiziert waren, als die Hintergrundinformationen – und das Wissen darum, _wo_ man Mogwais herbekam. Severus würde sich selbst eher mit einem Obliviate belegen, als _dieses_ Wissen irgendwem zugänglich zu machen.

 

Und er war da nicht der einzige.

 

Die Schüler wurden unruhig – kein Durchhaltevermögen. Einige ließen sich ins Gras fallen, offenbar unfähig, sich länger auf den Beinen zu halten. Nun, Severus würde das durchgehen lassen, und sei es nur, weil die Slytherins unter den ersten waren. Es war eine Sache, unfair zu sein. Aber es war unsinnig, die Gryffindors stehen zu lassen, wo es nicht einmal regnete.

 

"Mogwais sind kleine, pelzige Wesen", sagte Severus langsam, einfach, weil es ungewohnt war, etwas zu beschreiben, was andere als _süß_ oder _knuffig_ bezeichnet hätten. "Sie sind ungefähr so groß wie Hamster oder Meerschweinchen – nein, das sind _keine_ Schweine, die im Meer leben, Miss Parkinson, egal, was der Name impliziert – und ihre Ohren sind in Proportion zu ihrem übrigen Körper recht... groß. Eine Eigenheit dieser Tierchen ist, dass sie _singen_."

 

Er runzelte die Stirn, als Brown und Patil miteinander tuschelten. Natürlich, sie fanden die bisherige Beschreibung _süß_ und _knuffig_. Ihm schauderte. Allein die Worte ließen ihm schlecht werden. Er könnte brechen.

 

Er unterdrückte es. Er war gut darin, es zu unterdrücken. Bald fünfzehn Jahre mit Dumbledores Brechreiz-Ideen machten ihn zu einem Meister.

 

Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass seine Schüler das Unterrichtsobjekt _seiner_ Beschreibung nach _süß_ fanden.

 

"Brown, Patil", sagte er scharf, "zehn Punkte Abzug, und wenn ihr beide nicht sofort mit diesem albernen Gekichere aufhört, dann werden es zwanzig."

 

Die beiden Kichererbsen waren sofort still. Severus fixierte sie noch einen Moment lang, bevor er sich wieder seiner nicht-existenten Methodik zuwandte. Er hasste Unterricht aus dem Blauen heraus. Improvisation, schön und gut, aber dann doch bitte zu etwas Sinnvollem.

 

"Diese Mogwais sind... sehr speziell", fuhr er fort. "Es gibt nämlich einige sehr wichtige Regeln, die bei der Haltung eines Mogwai zu beachten sind. _Miss_ achtung dieser Regeln führen zu... gelinde gesagt, sie führen zur Katastrophe."

 

Potter schnaubte. "Singende Pelzknäuel führen zur Katastrophe – warum haben die Minimuffs dann noch nicht die Weltherrschaft an sich gerissen?"

 

Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Potter", sagte er finster, "auch wenn wir uns hier nicht _in_ der Schule befinden, so befinden wir uns trotz allem auf dem Schulgelände, und – lass dich von der lockeren Umgebung nicht täuschen, Potter –

das hier _ist_ eine Unterrichtsstunde. Also _meldest_ du dich, bevor du redest, ist das klar?" Er schnaubte. "Das sind fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, und noch einmal zehn dafür, dass dein Zwischenruf nicht einmal mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte."

 

Severus wusste natürlich um die Minimuffs – die Zwillinge hatten ihn damit bombardiert, als sie anfingen, sie zu züchten. Im ersten Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, die Zwillinge hätten ihn mit Mogwais attackiert. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber sie hatten die Eulen so dressiert, dass sie die verdammten Minimuffs auf ihn warfen – ein wahrer Minimuff-Teppich.

  
Er war beinahe wahnsinnig geworden, als er die Viecher einfangen wollte. Wenigstens hatten die Zwillinge davon abgesehen, ihm _rosa_ Minimuffs zu schicken.

 

"Zu deiner Information, _Potter_ ", Severus spuckte den Namen aus, "sind Minimuffs _nichts_ im Vergleich zu Mogwais. Während Minimuffs nervtötend sind, sind Mogwais in 99,9% der Fälle bösartig."

 

Er starrte Potter in Grund und Boden, aber es würde leider nicht lange vorhalten. So viel zu seinem hastig zusammengeschusterten Unterrichtsplan. Wenigstens war Potter für ein paar Minuten der Mund gestopft.

 

"Was die Informationen betrifft, und woher ich sie habe, wo sie doch klassifiziert sind", sagte er, mit einem herablassenden Blick auf Granger, "so hängt das alles miteinander verknüpft zusammen. Als ich jung war –"

 

"– also vor hundert Jahren ungefähr", murmelte Weasley, aber Severus hörte es trotzdem.

 

"Weasley, dividiere es durch fünf und du hättest zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben Recht", schnappte er. "Zwanzig Punkte Abzug – Zwischenruf, Mangel an Respekt... willst du noch etwas hinzufügen? Nein? Wie schade." Severus grollte.

 

"Wie ich bereits sagte – als ich jung war, also vor zwanzig Jahren, und bevor ich vorzeitig gealtert bin, weil ich _euch_ begegnet bin, gab es bereits das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Zu der Zeit wurde das Fach kompetent unterrichtet, um die Inkompetenten zu erleuchten und die Genies weiter auszubilden." Seine Tonlage machte deutlich, dass er selbst sich den _Genies_ zuordnete. "Seinerzeit wurde uns ein Mogwai zur Pflege gegeben – jeder bekam einen, und uns wurden die drei Gebote vorgebetet, bis selbst jeder Gryffindor sie verstanden hatte."

 

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich diese Geschichte erzählen konnte. Er war viel zu sehr beteiligt, was sich bereits dadurch zeigte, dass er das Wort _uns_ verwendete. Das war besorgniserregend. Aber wenn er es richtig anstellte, dann würde er bald von der _uns_ -Schiene wegkommen und die _idiotische-Gryffindors_ -Schiene erreichen. Es würde ein Drahtseilakt werden, aber er war Experte im Seiltanzen. Insbesondere dann, wenn er zeitgleich mit Messern jonglierte.

 

"Vielleicht könnt ihr Kretins euch ja vorstellen, was dabei herauskam", meinte Severus finster, während er die Gryffindors pointiert ansah. "Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, ist es im Hause Gryffindor Gang und Gäbe, alles, was da kreucht und fleucht – Gerüchten zufolge ist das sehr viel – einfach kreuchen und fleuchen zu lassen, und das wird dann _Pflege_ genannt."

 

Bei den Gryffindors zeigte sich die offensichtliche Zuneigung zur Farbe rot, vor allem als Gesichtsfarbe. Das war einer der Momente, in denen Severus froh war, dass Slytherins selten dazu neigten ihre Hausfarbe anzunehmen – ganz zu schweigen von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuff. Das bewies mal wieder, wie seltsam die Gryffindors waren: Bei allen anderen Häusern war die Hausfarbe zu imitieren ein deutliches Zeichen für eine Krankheit, bei den Gryffindors war es Normalzustand. Entweder waren die Gryffindors seltsam, oder sie waren dauerhaft krank.

 

Severus wollte es nicht genauer herausfinden.

 

"Nun, bereits zu meiner Zeit gab es in Gryffindor zu viele Individuen, die sich als intelligent und, Merlin bewahre, als verantwortungsbewusst ausgaben. Dementsprechend endete die Pflege der Mogwais, die sich in den Händen der genannten Gryffindors befanden, in einer Katastrophe."

 

Er begann seine Wanderung, wobei ihm die Freilichtbühne seine Performance verbesserte. Nicht nur, dass seine Roben wie immer majestätisch aufbauschten, seine Haare wurden auch zerzaust. Wie er Impromtu-Aufführungen hasste – er würde danach aussehen, als wäre er in einen Wirbelsturm geraten, und seine Laune würde sicherlich auch nicht viel besser sein.

 

"Bei der Pflege von Mogwais gibt es drei Regeln, die man zu beachten hat, und diese drei Regeln müssen unbedingt eingehalten werden", erklärte Severus, während er auf und ab wanderte. "Regel Nummer eins: nie dem Sonnenlicht aussetzen. Regel Nummer zwei: nicht mit Wasser in Berührung kommen lassen. Regel Nummer drei: _niemals_ nach Mitternacht füttern." Er schnaubte. "Vielleicht können sich die intelligenteren unter euch ja denken, was passiert ist."

 

Die Slytherins lachten.

 

Warum Crabbe und Goyle sich angesprochen fühlten, wusste Severus jedoch nicht. Entweder, sie hatten die Andeutung nicht wirklich verstanden, oder sie waren dem Gruppenzwang unterlegen. Aber Granger wirkte auch eher beleidigt, und man sollte meinen, dass sie sich als zumindest halbwegs intelligent bezeichnen würde. Nun, irren war menschlich, und auch wenn es Zweifel an seiner Menschlichkeit gab, so war es doch ein eindeutiger Beweis für Grangers menschliches Selbst.

 

"Nun, es gab einmal das Gerücht, das Frontalunterricht nicht die beste Unterrichtsmethode sei, weshalb ich einmal den Versuch eines Unterrichtsgesprächs wagen werde – wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt." Nur, wer nicht wagte, verlor auch nicht. Severus war sich nicht sicher, was er zu gewinnen hatte, aber er wusste definitiv, dass die Gryffindors Punkte verlieren könnten. "Um dieses _Gespräch_ in Gang zu bringen, werde ich mit einer kleinen Diskussion darüber beginnen, was die Regeln und ihre Nichteinhaltung für Konsequenzen haben könnten."

 

Er lächelte boshaft, und die Schüler sahen sich an. Die Blicke, die ausgetauscht wurden, beinhalteten das gesammelte Unbehagen einer ganzen Klasse. Selbst die Slytherins wirkten ein wenig unsicher, aber normalerweise lud er auch nicht die _gesamte_ Klasse ein, um wegen ihres Unwissens gedemütigt zu werden.

 

"Also? Potter? Weasley? Eure _hoffentlich_ qualifizierten Ideen?"

 

Die angesprochenen Opfer sahen sich an, dann sahen sie noch ein wenig länger und fuhren dann damit fort, sich anzustarren. Severus war beeindruckt, dass sie es schafften, sich so heftig anzustarren. So viel Aufmerksamkeit kannte er von Schülern nur in einem Fall – Quidditch – und es war bemerkenswert, diese Aufmerksamkeit auch einmal im Unterricht zu erleben.

 

Und dann kamen die intelligenten Antworten auf seine Frage.

 

"Err...", machte Potter.

 

"Uhm...", machte Weasley.

 

Severus klatschte in die Hände. "Ich bin begeistert, die Herren. So intelligente Antworten bin ich nicht einmal von Erstklässlern, die sich verirrt haben und es nicht zugeben wollen, gewohnt."

 

Weasleys Gesicht machte einmal mehr seiner Haarfarbe Konkurrenz, aber Potter wurde eindeutig ärgerlich. Nun, es war ein Gerücht, dass Rothaarige temperamentvoll waren, zumindest wenn man das Exemplar Ronald Weasley und als Gegenexemplar Harry Potter betrachtete.

 

"Granger, rette doch die Ehre von Gryffindor", forderte Severus spöttisch.

 

Die Besserwisserin wurde feuerrot, aber sie war Löwin genug, um sich zumindest an einer Antwort zu versuchen. "Nun... wenn man... nach Mitternacht füttert... also... ich nehme an, dass der Mogwai krank würde..."

 

"Krank", echote Severus dumpf. " _Das_ ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, es auszudrücken. Mogwais nach Mitternacht zu füttern ist eine _Todsünde_ , Granger!" Er schnaubte. "Weasley, vielleicht kannst du ja _jetzt_ etwas Intelligentes beisteuern?"

 

"Mogwais sind wasserscheu?", schlug der ahnungslose Trottel vor. "Oder sie sind mit Ihnen verwandt und haben einen Horror davor, sich zu waschen."

 

Der letzte Teil war offensichtlich nicht für Severus' Ohren bestimmt gewesen, aber er hätte nicht fünfzehn Jahre als Lehrer und Spion überlebt, wenn er nicht ein verdammt gutes Gehör hätte.

 

"Da du so begeistert vom Waschen und Wasser bist, Weasley, wirst du sicherlich gerne das Wochenende damit verbringen, Mr. Filch bei seinen Reinigungsaufgaben zu unterstützen", meinte Severus kühl. "Um es auf gryffindorisch zu sagen – fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, und natürlich eine Strafarbeit ganz allein für dich, Weasley."

 

Er wandte sich dem Dritten im Bunde zu. "Potter, was hast du dem Unterricht beizusteuern, nachdem sogar deine Kumparsen es versucht haben? Bei den Katastrophenauslösern vor zwanzig Jahren handelt es sich unter anderem um deinen hochverehrten Vater."

 

Wie hieß es so schön? Der Apfel fiel nicht weit vom Stamm, und wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Kein Wunder also, dass Potters Antwort nur so vor der legendären potter'schen Intelligenz strotzte.

 

"Vielleicht sind Mogwais ja Vampire, so wie Sie? Eine Unterart der gemeinen Kerkerfledermaus, vielleicht?"

 

Tatsächlich war Severus beinahe beeindruckt. Die Art, die Beleidigung vorzutragen, war ganz sicher die eines Gryffindors, aber da waren Untertöne von möglicher Subtilität. Er vermutete, dass es von der mütterlichen Seite von Potters Familie stammte – Severus musste einen guten Einfluss auf Lily gehabt haben, und somit erhielt Potter wenigstens einen halben Punkt auf der Skala für denkende Wesen.

 

Andererseits, Severus hatte festgestellt, dass selbst Longbottom einen Punkt auf der Skala erhielt, also war es vielleicht doch nur das Strohfeuer eines Funken Verstands.

 

"Potter, dafür bekommst du einen halben Gummipunkt", sagte Severus, "und die obligatorischen fünfzehn Punkte Abzug und die Strafarbeit, ganz ohne Zusatzleistung."

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Schüler wurden immer dümmer, hatte er das Gefühl. Er war sich recht sicher, dass zu seiner Zeit eine Beleidigung des Lehrkörpers viel subtiler geäußert wurde, oder in einer Weise, in der der Lehrkörper keine Möglichkeit erhielt, sich dagegen zu wehren. Zumindest nicht in einer Art und Weise, die den Schülern das Leben mehr als sonst zur Hölle machte. Wenn die Slytherins schon so langsam degenerierten, was sollte man dann erst von den Gryffindors erwarten?

 

"Zu eurer Information", sagte Severus, "Mogwais sind _keine_ Vampire. Sie saugen kein Blut, aber sie haben eine Sonnenphobie, aus sehr naheliegenden Gründen, zum Beispiel dem Tod."

 

"Also haben die Gryffindor-Idioten die Viecher krepieren lassen?", stieß Parkinson hervor.

 

"Nein", sagte Severus knapp. "Das wäre keine Katastrophe – das wäre typisch." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Gryffindors. Es half wohl alles nichts, er musste tatsächlich weiter erzählen. "Seinerzeit endete es zwar damit, dass ein Teil der Mogwais auf diese Weise ums Leben kam, aber die meisten mussten auf andere Weise ... nun, sie mussten irgendwie dezimiert werden."

 

Er schnaubte. "Die Gryffindors haben es natürlich nicht geschafft, die Mogwais vom Wasser fern zu halten. Deshalb hatten sie viel Freude damit – da sie sich verdoppelt und verdreifacht haben. Statt einem Paar Mogwais hatten sie also nun mehr als ein Dutzend. Anschließend stellten sie sich als zu dumm an, die Uhr zu lesen, oder sie besaßen einfach alle keine, was dazu führte, dass sie die Mogwais nach Mitternacht fütterten. Und das war der Anfang vom Schrecken ohne Ende."

 

Die Schüler sahen sich verwirrt an, und natürlich meldete Granger sich sofort wieder. "Professor, was passiert denn mit den Mogwais, wenn man sie nach Mitternacht füttert?"

 

"Sie werden bösartig", sagte Severus simpel. "Und fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

 

"Bösartig? Im Vergleich zu _was_?", murmelte Potter, aber Severus beschloss, das durchgehen zu lassen. Dieses eine Mal, einfach, weil Severus wusste, dass Potter von ihm sprach, und er war Selbstkenner genug, um zu wissen, dass er bösartig war. Wenn er einen guten Tag hatte.

 

"Sie verpuppen sich", fuhr Severus fort, "wie Raupen, aber während aus Raupen Schmetterlinge werden, werden aus Mogwais Gremlins."

 

Es war entmutigend, wie wenig Reaktion das Publikum seinen Worten zollte. Natürlich, die wussten ja auch nicht, was Gremlins waren. Severus schnaubte.

 

"Gremlins sind bösartig, hinterhältig und gemein – und Weasley, deinen Kommentar über Slytherins kannst du Mr. Filch erzählen, der dich sicherlich zu einer weiteren Strafarbeit begrüßen wird. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass einige von euch sich an die Wichtel erinnern, die euch in eurem zweiten Jahr eurer überflüssigen Anwesenheit hier vorgesetzt wurden. Kleine, bösartige Wesen, die sich daran erfreuen, Menschen und allen anderen Lebewesen zu schaden." Zum ersten Mal zeigte sich Verständnis in den Augen der Schülerschaft. "Wie ich sehe, erinnert ihr euch – und nun multipliziert, sofern ihr dessen mächtig seid, ihr das mit zweihundert und addiert eine Wagenladung Wahnsinn und Weltherrschaftsdrang dazu."

 

Nun spiegelte sich Horror in den Augen der Schüler wieder. Offenbar verstanden sie endlich, wovon er überhaupt sprach. Und, je länger er ihnen gab, um die gesagten Worte zu verstehen, desto mehr Horror begegnete ihm. Granger war eine der ersten, die die genauen Implikationen verstand, und er war nicht besonders erstaunt darüber. Sie hatte ihm offenbar zugehört – und sie wusste, dass er von sich multiplizierenden Monstern redete, die das Schloss in Chaos stürzten.

 

Oder sie vermutete es zumindest.

 

Und doch war das nicht einmal die Spitze des Eisbergs. Das Problem bei dem Gremlins war nie gewesen, dass sie so viele waren oder bösartig. Das Problem war immer gewesen, dass man sich nie sicher sein konnte, dass man alle erwischt hatte – einer reichte, um die ganze Katastrophe von neuem heraufzubeschwören.

 

"Wie ich sehe, beginnt ihr zu verstehen", meinte Severus mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. "Und doch bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr euch trotz allem nicht vorstellen könnt, was das für Zustände waren, insbesondere was das für weitreichende Konsequenzen bedeutete."

 

Er wollte gerade zu einer weitschweifenden Erklärung ausholen, die damit begann, dass Gryffindors der Bann einer jeden Existenz waren, und damit endete, dass sie am besten nichts tun sollten, was Verantwortung erforderte, welche sie natürlich nicht besaßen, als er eine Gestalt am Horizont erblickte. Dabei war der Horizont weniger weit, sondern nur das Schlossportal. Und die Gestalt kam mit einer überraschend hohen Geschwindigkeit näher.

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Wenn das Dumbledore war, der ihm noch eine Vertretungsstunde aufbürdete, würde er ihn in die nächste Woche – ach was, das nächste Jahr! – fluchen.

 

Es war Minerva.

 

"Severus!", rief sie, außer Atem und offenbar zu Tode erschrocken. "Es ist etwas passiert!"

 

Die Schüler gerieten augenblicklich in Panik, denn inzwischen waren sie alle davon überzeugt, dass Lehrer, die sich sorgten, mit einem Angriff durch die Todesser gleichzusetzen waren. Das entsprach natürlich nicht den Tatsachen, denn wenn Todesser angreifen würden, dann würden die Lehrer nicht besorgt sein, sondern auf dem Kriegspfad.

 

"Was ist los?", fragte Severus, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte irgendwelche Notfälle vor den Schülern zu diskutieren.

 

Minerva machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, während sie nach Luft schnappte. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Das hier war... _lächerlich_. Da kam sie den ganzen Weg aus dem Schloss gerannt, um ihm irgendetwas wichtiges zu sagen, aber am Ende konnte sie es nicht ebendrum. Wenn er nicht eine Horde Schüler als Zeugen gehabt hätte, hätte er ungeduldig mit dem Fuß getippt.

 

"Minerva", sagte er verärgert, "entweder, es ist wichtig und Sie sagen es mir, oder es ist nicht wichtig und Sie lassen mich meinen ... _Unterricht_... fortführen."

 

"Nun hör–", Minerva unterbrach sich, räusperte sich und fuhr fort, "... _en_ Sie mal zu." Severus konnte sehen, wie sie versuchte, sich davon abzuhalten, ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust zu stechen. Glücklicherweise war sie erfolgreich. "Ihre verdammten Kerker stehen unter Wasser und –"

 

Severus wurde bleich. " _Was_?!"

 

"Die Kerker stehen unter Wasser", wiederholte Minerva. "Haben Sie nicht zugehört? Das Wasser steigt und –"

 

Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen. Er fluchte in einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Art und Weise, dann rauschte er ohne ein weiteres Wort an Minerva vorbei. Sollte _sie_ sich doch mit seinem Vertretungsunterricht abmühen, wenn sie frei genug hatte, um in den Kerkern herumzustreifen und eine Überflutung zu bemerken. _Er_ hatte Besseres zu tun – zum Beispiel das Schloss vor einer Katastrophe bewahren.

 

Warum immer er?

 

* * *

 

"Sie haben Fieber", stellte Madam Pomfrey fest.

 

Severus starrte sie finster an, aber es war nicht halbwegs so beeindruckend wie sonst. Seine Augen waren leicht glasig, und dementsprechend war Madam Pomfrey eher amüsiert als verärgert. Die Welt war einfach ungerecht. Er tat etwas, um die Schule vor einer nationalen Katastrophe zu bewahren, stürzte sich todesmutig in die Fluten, und wurde danach ausgelacht. Und nur, weil er sich ein wenig erkältet hatte, wurde er ans Bett gekettet.

 

Severus war noch nie ein guter Patient gewesen.

 

"Fieber?", sagte er spöttisch. "Das ist nur erhöhte Temperatur, das ist nichts!"

 

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm nur zu deutlich machte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Nun, es hatte weniger mit Glauben zu tun, als mit amüsierten Unglauben. Severus war sich sicher, dass sie ihn für kindisch hielt, denn seine Stimme krächzte so, dass er nur krank sein konnte.

 

"Severus, Sie sollten einfach ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Sie kriegen auch die Tränke, die Sie _selbst_ gebraut haben."

 

"Ich verzichte", grummelte Severus.

 

Er hasste Aufpäppeltränke. Insbesondere die Nebenwirkungen. Wenn er es irgendwie verhindern konnte, dann verzichtete er liebend gern auf den Dampf, der einem aus den Ohren quoll. Für gewöhnlich konnte er es auch problemlos vermeiden, und er hatte genug Verstand, den Trank, wenn überhaupt, nur einzunehmen, wenn er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihn niemand danach sah.

 

"Severus, das ist lächerlich", sagte Madam Pomfrey seufzend. "Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht besonders begeistert über die Nebenwirkungen sind, aber wenn Sie so weiter machen, dann liegen Sie noch nächste Woche im Bett."

 

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das war Erpressung!

 

"Danke, aber da es nicht allzu ernst ist, würde ich es bevorzugen, es einfach auszukurieren. Ich bin _kein_ Invalide!"

 

Außerdem, er musste nur zwei Tage durchhalten, dann war Wochenende. Und dann konnte er sich problemlos aufpäppeln und Rauch speien. Wozu also seinen Ruf mehr ruinieren, als er bereits war?

 

Bevor Madam Pomfrey weiterhin versuchen konnte, ihn weiterhin zu überzeugen, betrat die Monstrosität in Menschgestalt den Krankenflügel – Albus Dumbledore. Wenigstens war das hier die Sektion, die den Lehrern vorbehalten war, so dass er sich nicht mit simulierenden Schülern umgeben sah.

 

"Severus", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die Severus auf den Kriegspfad führte.

 

"Direktor", erwiderte Severus.

 

Dumbledore lächelte und setzte sich neben sein Bett. Severus sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Er erkannte schlechte Nachrichten, wenn er sie sah, und Dumbledore war eine ganze Nachrichtenagentur, soweit es Severus betraf.

 

"Was ist es dieses Mal?", fragte Severus finster. "Soll ich vielleicht Vertretungsunterricht für Minerva geben?"

 

Dumbledore blinzelte verwirrt. "Wovon reden Sie? Sie sind krank – ich würde Sie niemals in den Unterricht schicken."

 

Severus verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar _dazu_. "Wissen Sie, Direktor, die Fiesizität einer Lehrperson ist nicht zu übertreffen."

 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das verstehe, Severus."

 

"Oh, ich denke schon, dass Sie das verstehen."

 

Severus war nicht gewillt, mit Dumbledore darüber zu diskutieren. Dumbledore war mitunter die älteste Lehrperson in Hogwarts, so dass er ein schier unerschöpfliches Reservoir an Fiesizität besitzen musste. Selbst Severus kam da nicht ran, und es war deprimierend.

 

"Wie auch immer ..." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Poppy hat mir gesagt, dass Sie für ein paar Tage krank sind, deshalb wollte ich Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich Ihre Stunden vertreten lasse –"

 

"NEIN!"

 

* * *

 

Er hustete. Ein paar der Schüler sahen auf und ihn an. Er ignorierte sie. Es fiel ihm auch nicht weiter schwer. Er war damit beschäftigt, das Jucken zu ignorieren, das durch den Mundschutz verursacht wurde. Aber alles war besser als seinen Unterricht vertreten zu lassen – vor allem, da die Auswahl an möglichen Vertretungslehrern ziemlich begrenzt war. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Leute wie Sibyll Trelawney oder Rubeus Hagrid unter Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verstanden.

 

"Professor", meldete sich Draco, "wenn Sie doch krank sind, wo ist da die Logik, sich nicht auszukurieren und stattdessen Unterricht zu geben?"

 

"Logik? Du fragst an dieser Anstalt nach Logik? Das ist der größte Witz, den ich je gehört habe ..." Severus schnaubte, was in einem Hustenanfall endete.  


 

~ **E N D E** ~

 


End file.
